


revenge is sweet (and pretty cute)

by simplyverstappen



Series: magic verse [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Curses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I don't wanna spoil anything lmao, M/M, Magic, More Fluff, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Max finally got his revenge.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: magic verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706989
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	revenge is sweet (and pretty cute)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you all have been asking for this since the first part and I promised I would write it and here we are! 
> 
> It took me basically forever but it's finally done and I hope you'll like it 💛
> 
> There will be a new fic on Friday (?) I think for the fic exchange and then we'll see when I post again - I can't decide what to write atm so I'm doing various projects. We will see 
> 
> ANYWAY HAVE FUN 💛

**CHARLES**

Charles knows Max wants payback for the curse and that’s exactly why he keeps his distance from him - he doesn’t trust him. 

He should’ve known tho that he also can’t trust Daniel Ricciardo. 

He was naive enough to think that Max redecorating his driver’s room had been it. Or when Max made his chair disappear at lunch and he fell on his ass. 

He should’ve known that Max isn’t one for childish spells like that and that this was only a hint of what’s to come. 

“I’m really impressed though, didn’t know Arthur is so talented”, Dan says while they’re stepping out of the elevator and Charles shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “He’s alright.” 

And that’s a lie. Arthur is fucking talented and Charles is incredibly proud of him for pulling off a curse like that on such a powerful wizard like Max. But he’s still his little brother and- look, Charles has to win this, okay? He’s competitive and his big brother. No one needs to know Arthur is _that_ good. 

That doesn’t mean Max turning into a lion wasn’t fucking hilarious. 

Dan and he just came from the paddock, going up to Charles’s hotel room to play a bit of FIFA before going for dinner and Charles misses the quick flick of Dan’s wrist when they enter his room. He also misses the rune he steps into and he freezes when he feels the air get static around him, everything tingling. 

He stares at Dan in horror, Dan just leaning against the door grinning and Charles tries to move, to get out of the rune but without success - looks like Dan had a hand in that as well. 

The tingling intensifies and Charles tries casting a spell but fails miserably, all magic gone and before he knows it he’s surrounded by golden smoke, his body feeling odd as if it’s changing. 

No, no, NO- 

He blacks out for a moment, just two seconds but when he wakes up again he feels weird. 

He blinks, everything is suddenly so much bigger - especially Dan - is he still laying on the floor?! But before he can say something Dan starts laughing, taking a picture of him. 

“Oh my god, I was so excited for this.” He shakes his head amused and Charles wants to answer but all that comes out of his throat is ... a squeaking sound that sounds suspiciously like a bark and he freezes. What the fuck. 

He slowly looks down and when he sees two black paws his heart rate goes up immediately and Charles stares back at Dan who’s still laughing. No. Absolutely not-

“I find it adorable that after all the bark - no pun intended - Max’s spirit animal turns out to be a lion cub and you’re a Labrador puppy”, Dan says and Charles stares at him, actually speechless. 

He tries saying something, it turns into another squeak and Dan coos at him, still taking pictures. Charles wants to do something, anything but he can’t and he carefully waddles over to the huge mirror. 

When he looks into it a black Labrador puppy looks back at him, blue eyes filled with horror and Charles turns around, glaring at Dan. He tries to bark again and Dan grins, leaning against the door. 

“I cast one of my own spells on you to make the rune more powerful - mixed with Max’s magic it’s called Tangled Love”, he explains and Charles growls lowly - he has to admit it doesn’t sound very threatening. But that would explain a lot, he has no idea about Australian magic, they teach you different things down there and he tries not to freak out. 

He’s a fucking puppy. Free Practice starts tomorrow. Apparently, Max - it had to be Max who set up the rune, Dan just said that - used a True Nature curse on him. It’s fine, he’s okay, it will wear off tomorrow morning- 

“Max modified the curse a little.” Dan grins, he seems to find it pretty funny and Charles really hates him right now. “You’ll change back to your human self some time tomorrow night - in more or less 36 hours.” 

No. He can’t, he has Free Practice tomorrow, he can’t stay a fucking _puppy_ for 36 hours and Charle starts barking again, desperate to get Dan to do _something_. Dan just grins though, typing on his phone before pushing it back in the pocket of his jeans. 

“I texted Pierre to take care of you because I’m nice and won’t make you run through the hotel, trying to find him. See you tomorrow in the paddock I guess.” Dan winks at him one more time and then he’s gone, leaving Charles alone in his suddenly way too big hotel room. 

Charles escapes a whimper and he hates himself for it, slowly taking another step. It feels so strange, his body way too small and he looks up at the bed. It’s huge, he has no idea how he should get up there and he suddenly feels incredibly lonely. 

Another whimper escapes him and he curls himself into a ball, his tail (he has a fucking _tail_ ) tucked between his legs and he lays his head on his paws, taking a deep breath. 

He never thought his fucking spirit animal would be a god damn _puppy_ and he can’t help but be a little pissed about it. What the actual fuck, he never thought Max would use the same curse against him and he lets his gaze wander through the room one more time. 

Everything is so _big_ and Charles tries to stay calm. This is just a hotel room, he- 

The door opens and he flinches when Pierre walks in, looking around the room. “Charles?” 

Charles stares at him, tail between his legs and he can’t help that he’s a little scared. Pierre is so _tall_ -

“Charles!” Pierre spots him, an incredulous look in his eyes when he comes closer and Charles instinctively moves back, another whine escaping him. 

Pierre coos, extending his hand and Charles slowly comes closer, instinctively sniffing on his hand. He can smell so much better suddenly, picking up so many different scents and he relaxes when he inhales Pierre’s familiar scent. He presses himself against his hand and Pierre laughs quietly, picking him up. 

“Hey, _chéri_ ”, he mumbles, hand stroking Charles’s head and he instinctively nuzzles into his hand, whining quietly. 

“So Max got his revenge, eh?” Pierre grins, pressing a soft kiss against his head and Charles growls quietly. He’s still so fucking pissed and Pierre smiles, sitting down on the bed with him. 

“I’m gonna get us food and I’ll take care of you, okay?”, he says and Charles licks his hand. He has no idea where that came from but it feels right and Pierre laughs, fondling his ears. “You’re adorable, _chéri_.” 

Charles just huffs, pressing himself against Pierre - he feels safe with him and Pierre places him on the bed before conjuring some dog food. Charles scrunches his nose but his fucking dog instincts or whatever it is makes him curious and- well, he’s hungry. 

He steps closer to the plate Pierre filled with dog food and sniffs on it, internally rolling his eyes when he realises how good it smells. He’s so gonna regret that but he also doesn’t want to starve and he hesitantly starts eating. He throws Pierre a few longing glances who got himself some pizza and Pierre, who seems to notice his looks, laughs. 

“I don’t think it’s good for you, baby. But I got you some carrots as a treat?” He reaches behind him and Charles is not convinced. Carrots as a treat? He’s not a fucking bunny but he knows Pierre only means well and he grumpily eats them, chewing on them, surprised how much his dog self loves them. 

Ridiculous, really. 

They spend the evening watching Netflix, Charles cuddled up on Pierre’s lap - he feels safe there. Everything is still so big and scary and he’s glad Pierre has his hand on him, petting him and taking care of him. God, he’s gonna murder Max when he’s human again.

**PIERRE**

When he wakes up the next morning Charles is still a puppy, cuddled up to him and snoring quietly and Pierre sighs, carefully untangling himself. Guess he’ll be a dog sitter for today then. 

He has no idea how he should explain to Mattia why Charles isn’t showing up for Free Practice and he quickly gets ready, always having an eye on Charles who’s still sleeping. He orders himself some breakfast from the room service before filling more dog food on the plate and carefully waking Charles. 

“Good Morning, _chéri_ ”, he mumbles, hand going over Charles’s soft fur and Charles lifts his head, blinking sleepily at him. He whines a little and Pierre laughs, pressing a kiss on his head. “Love you too, Charles. Come on, eat, we have to go to the paddock soon!” 

Charles seems way more awake suddenly, jumping up (and nearly falling off the bed with that if Pierre didn’t catch him in time) and squeaking a little. Pierre laughs, placing him in front of the plate on the ground and Charles glares at him, visibly not pleased to eat more dog food. 

“I know but look, I can’t give it porridge, can I?”, Pierre says amused, sitting down next to him on the floor and Charles growls lowly - it’s not threatening at all. 

“Baby”, Pierre laughs when Charles runs at him, falling in his lap - he’s so fucking small and Pierre picks him up, Charles licking his face. 

“You’re adorable”, Pierre tells him, patiently putting him back to his food. “Come on, when you’re done we can leave.” 

Charles gives him a betrayed look but he starts eating and Pierre smiles at the lady from room service who brings him his breakfast - careful to hide Charles behind him in the room. He closes the door behind her, falling down on the floor next to Charles and laughs when Charles immediately abandons his own food and runs over again. 

“Still no”, Pierre says, lifting his bowl with the porridge a little while eating and Charles whines, tiny paws against his chest - Pierre nearly melts. Charles is absolutely adorable and he gives him his best puppy eyes - which, really, isn’t that hard. 

Pierre sighs as if he could say No to him and he carefully puts a bit of his porridge on Charles’s plate next to the dog food - it can’t be that harmful, can it? And he knows a few good healing spells in case the porridge is bad after all. 

Charles gives him a gentle head butt and licks his hand before he starts eating the food and Pierre watches the Labrador puppy amused. He is adorable even though he’d have never thought Charles’s spirit animal would be a fucking _puppy_. 

God Max is gonna have a field day with that later. 

They get ready after they both had their breakfast, Pierre deciding to just carry Charles - he’s so tiny and it would take forever until they’re there. And he’s kinda scared someone oversees Charles and accidentally steps on him and that’s the last thing Pierre wants. 

Charles seems to enjoy getting carried around, pressing himself closer to Pierre and looking at everyone they pass with big eyes, whimpering quietly - he seems a little scared and Pierre holds back a grin. 

He can only imagine how scared he must be and he’s kinda glad Charles only turned into a small puppy and not a full-grown lion. And Charles is incredibly cuddly - scared but cuddly and Pierre definitely won’t complain about that.

He knows his first way should be to the Ferrari garage but honestly, he’s really not in the mood to explain to Mattia that Charles will miss Free Practice. God, he forgot who’s scheduled for the press conference today and he prays it’s not Charles, unconsciously pressing the small dog a bit more against his chest. 

He wants to head for the Red Bull garage but when he passes the Mercedes garage, he runs directly into Lewis - Lewis, who has his two dogs with him and Charles squeaks surprised, looking genuinely terrified. 

“Pierre, hey. Didn’t know you have a dog, man.” Lewis gives him a warm smile, petting Roscoe (or is it Coco? Honestly, Pierre can’t tell them apart) and eying Charles curiously. “He’s adorable.” 

“Yeah, he really is.” Pierre forces himself to smile, still holding Charles and Lewis comes a little closer, Charles whining when Roscoe barks. 

“What’s his name?”, Lewis asks and Pierre freezes. “...Charlie?” 

“Cute name. But you really shouldn’t carry him around so much, he’ll get used to it and won’t walk a meter in his life.” Lewis gives him a crooked grin and Pierre can feel himself blush. “I- look, he’s a little scared-“

“That’s because he’s a puppy, it’s really important that he socialises with other dogs - you should let him down, Roscoe and Coco won’t hurt him”, Lewis suggests helpfully and Pierre starts sweating slightly, his brain trying to come up with a way out. 

He can’t believe that Lewis fucking Hamilton is lecturing him on how to raise a puppy and Charles whines, pressing himself closer to Pierre, looking absolutely not thrilled about the thought of playing with Roscoe and Coco. 

“You know-“

“PIERRE, mate!” Pierre flinches when he hears Max’s cheerful voice behind him, Charles growling immediately and Pierre slowly turns around. Max comes towards them, Dan trailing along and Max has a shit-eating grin on his face, looking pretty satisfied with himself. 

“Hey, Lewis. Charles.” Max smirks when Charles just growls at him and Lewis slowly looks from Max to the puppy in Pierre’s arms, realisation dawning on his face. 

“That’s Charles?!”, he asks and Pierre shushes him, quickly looking around but no one is paying them any attention - yet. 

“Thanks to Max”, Pierre glares at his teammate who doesn’t look guilty at all, “Charles turned into a Labrador puppy. Until tomorrow morning.” 

“But we have Free Practice today?!” Lewis stares at them and Max shrugs, leaning against Dan. “Not my problem.”

“I’m gonna fix that.” Lewis shakes his head before raising his hand but a sharp “Don’t!” from Dan makes him freeze. “Why not?! I get that you’re pissed, Max, but-“ 

“Sure, if you want that Charles stays a puppy forever, go ahead.” Max shrugs carelessly and Pierre stares at him. “What?!” 

“Do you really think I would be so stupid and not modify the curse a little? The second someone tries meddling with it you’ll only make it worse - I’m the only one who can lift the curse.” Max smirks and Charles turns a little on Pierre’s arm, visibly uneasy and Pierre swallows dryly. “You’re joking.” 

“Nope.” 

“You’re all insane”, Lewis mumbles before scratching Charles’s head and conjuring a bit of cheese, offering it to the puppy. Charles sniffs on it for a second before he gently eats it, tail wagging and Pierre smiles unconsciously - he’s adorable. 

“Aww. You want to play Fetch, Charles? I could get you some small Red Bull jacket you could wear”, Max suggests with a smirk and Charles growls at him, blue eyes filled with anger. Except that he’s not intimidating at all and Dan laughs, playing with Charles’s floppy ears.

“He’s very cuddly”, he comments, “reminds me of Max.” 

“Fuck you”, Max says the same moment Charles bites Dan’s finger and Dan laughs. 

“He’s nearly as cute as you as a lion, Maxy”, he comments and Max glares at him, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “Shut up.” 

“Never, babe.” Dan smirks, still playing with Charles’s ears. 

“So what are you telling Mattia?” Lewis doesn’t look convinced while eying Charles and Max shrugs. “Maybe that he got what he deserved?” 

Pierre wants to argue but he knows that a) arguing with Max is pointless anyway and b) that he kinda has a point. Charles had it coming and Arthur- oh my god, _Arthur_. 

Pierre feels a little sick suddenly and he stares at Max, pressing Charles closer against his chest. 

“What did you do to Arthur?!”, he asks and Charles freezes before barking, apparently also worrying about his little brother. 

Max just rolls his eyes and Dan laughs. “Nothing, I stopped him from that. No revenge on the baby.” 

“Even tho he deserved it”, Max mumbles and Dan pulls him closer, shaking his head. “No. Don’t worry, he’s okay”, he says to Pierre and Pierre breathes out in relief. That’s at least something. 

“I can’t believe I missed you as a lion.” Lewis shakes his head amused, looking at Max and Max flips him off, clearly annoyed with being reminded of the two times he got cursed. Pierre just grins but freezes when Seb stops next to them, a concerned look on his face. 

“Has anyone of you seen Charles? Mattia is looking for him”, he says and Pierre pales a little, Charles whining and Max seems like he’s close to laughing again. 

“He’s right here”, Dan says dryly and Pierre wants to murder him - Seb will kill them, what- 

“What?” Seb looks confused and Lewis sighs. 

“Max cursed your teammate and he’s a puppy now”, he explains dryly, nodding at the black Labrador puppy in Pierre’s arms. “That’s Charles.” 

Dead silence follows his words, Seb staring at the dog and Charles whines quietly, turning on Pierre’s arm and Seb slowly looks to Max. “You did _what_?!” 

“Max got turned _twice_ into a lion the last week, have some pity on him”, Dan throws in, protectively putting an arm around Max’s shoulder and giving him a warning glare to keep quiet. “He had to get some revenge.” 

“But it affects us as a team-“ 

“Just tell Mattia he’s sick”, Max interrupts him, shrugging. “I won’t lift the curse and he’ll be fine tomorrow.” 

“And no, you can’t help Charles, Max made sure of that”, Lewis adds sourly. “You’ll only make it worse.” 

Seb looks speechless, slowly stepping closer to Charles and carefully offering him his hand. Charles sniffs on it before licking it and a small smile appears on Seb’s face, gently petting his head. 

“Okay, he _is_ adorable”, he admits and Max grins. “I know.” 

“What curse did you use?” Seb turns to him, apparently his fascination with magic and spells overpowering his moral issues and Max smirks. “True Nature curse but I modified it a little, using Dan’s magic. We call it Tangled Love.” 

“You created your own curse?!” Seb looks impressed and flinches when Charles bites his finger, not pleased that Seb seems so fascinated. Pierre grins and Seb sighs, fondling Charles’s chin. 

“Stop it or I won’t help you with Mattia”, he says sternly and Charles whines, licking his hand in an apology. 

“You want a bone, Lassy?” Max grins and Charles growls, stopping immediately tho when Max conjures a bone, offering it to Charles. 

Charles starts wiggling around, barking excitedly and Pierre chuckles, gently letting him on the floor. Charles starts gnawing on it, tail wagging in excitement and Seb sighs. 

“I’m gonna talk with Mattia, you look after Charles - don’t lose him!” He gives them a stern glance and Pierre refrains from rolling his eyes - as if he would lose his boyfriend, honestly. He won’t let Charles out of his sight and-

“Peachy, we should get ready for Free Practice then, no?” Dan grins and Pierre freezes. Shit. 

“What about the dog?” Max raises his eyebrows and Pierre picks Charles back up with the bone, soothingly going over his fur when Charles growls lowly. 

“I’m gonna bring him to Arthur - he’s here this weekend, no? He can look after his brother.” Pierre gives them a questioning look and Lewis nods. “Think I’ve seen him in the Ferrari garage.” 

“Good. Your dogs won’t be there, right?” Pierre eyes Roscoe and Coco a little suspiciously but Lewis shakes his head. “No, don’t worry.” 

“Good. Come on, _chéri_ , let’s get you to your brother.” Pierre smiles, giving Charles a soft kiss on his head and ignoring Max and Dan who are both grinning, Dan taking a picture of them. 

God, he hopes this day is over soon.

**CHARLES**

He’s absolutely not thrilled for Pierre leaving him but Charles knows there’s no other way and he holds on to his bone with his paws - doesn’t matter that it’s from Max. It tastes surprisingly good and he likes gnawing on it. 

And he’s glad he’s spending the next few hours with Arthur because he really doesn’t want to stay with Roscoe and Coco - they scared him. He’s a little intimidated by the paddock in general, everything is so big suddenly, so _loud_ and he presses himself a little closer to Pierre’s chest when they enter the Ferrari garage. 

He can see Seb in the corner talking to Mattia and he prays he won’t get in too much trouble for this. Fuck Max Verstappen, honestly. 

And yeah, Charles knows he had it coming but still. Missing Free Practice was never part of the game and he can’t stop an excited bark leaving his throat when he spots Arthur. 

His little brother looks up, a confused expression on his face when he sees Pierre with him and Charles’s tail starts wagging again - really, he has no idea how to stop it but he’s excited to see Arthur, okay? He feels safe with him. 

“Did you get a dog?”, Arthur asks amused and Pierre snorts. “No, that’s your brother.” 

He switched to French so none of the mechanics understand them and Arthur stares at him in disbelief. “No way!”

“Yep. Max’s revenge”, Pierre says dryly and gently lifts Charles and the bone up. “Can you take care of him while I drive?” 

“Yeah sure.” Arthur looks a little overwhelmed, carefully cradling Charles in his arms and Pierre gives him a quick smile. 

“ _Merci_. See you later, _chéri_ , behave.” He presses a soft kiss on Charles’s head and he barks, trying to tell Pierre that he can’t do much anyway - he’s tiny as fuck and has no magic left in him. He’s relying on his boyfriend and brother to take care of him and Pierre laughs before he disappears. 

“Jesus, Charles.” Arthur laughs, still looking at him disbelievingly and Charles growls, going back to chewing on his bone. Not that he could do much else. Arthur smiles softly before conjuring him a few dog treats and Charles- look, it should be humiliating that his little brother is feeding him _dog treats_. 

But he just can’t resist and they taste actually pretty good so he carefully takes them from Arthur’s hand, his little brother cooing. 

“You’re actually pretty adorable like that”, he comments and Charles barks at him, trying to glare. It doesn’t work judging by Arthur’s grin, his brother petting his head before holding him a bit closer to his chest. 

They make their way through the paddock, taking a small walk so Charles can get the chance to pee and he stares at everything a little intimidated. No one pays them much attention, Mattia looking a little stressed and Charles instinctively moves back a little, hiding his face in Arthur’s red Ferrari jacket. 

He feels guilty, knowing it’s kinda his own fault and when they’re back in the pitlane, he catches a glimpse on one of the screens they pass. Lando is currently P1, Max directly behind him and if he could he probably would’ve rolled his eyes. 

Fucking asshole. 

Arthur lets him down at one point and Charles curiously walks through the Ferrari garage, trying his best not to be in the way. He avoids the mechanics and when Arthur is distracted for a second, answering a question from one of the engineers, he slips out, walking through the pitlane. 

He stays close to the side to not be in the way, curiously exploring everything, stopping himself from chasing after a few birds (they looked _fun_ and he just wanted to chase them) and he ends up in the Toro Rosso garage. No one pays him much attention and Charles walks into Alex’s driver’s room, finding one of his spare helmets on the sofa. 

He can feel himself relax, he knows that he’s safe here and before he can think longer about it he jumps into it, curling himself into a small ball. Everything smells like Alex, he knows that Alex is no threat and he falls asleep. 

He wakes up from voices, someone cooing at him and when he opens his eyes, three pair of eyes stare at him. Charles flinches, instinctively whimpering quietly and the eyes disappear, a huge hand carefully lifting him out of the helmet. 

Charles wants to panic but then he sees that it’s Alex, recognises his voice and he relaxes, carefully standing up on Alex’s arm who softly smiles at him. 

“So that’s supposed to be Charles?”, Lando asks sceptical and George, who’s standing next to him, nods. “Max says he’s a black Labrador puppy. I doubt anyone else would leave their dog unsupervised.” 

“My god, you’re adorable, Charlie.” Alex laughs and Charles huffs, trying his best to contain his excitement of seeing his friends. His tail is still wagging though and he supports himself with two paws against Alex’s chest, excitedly licking his face. Alex laughs and Lando grins before conjuring him a little ball.

“You wanna play a little?”, he asks and Alex lets Charles down on the floor before closing the door. Every human aspect in Charles is against the idea. He definitely won’t chase after a fucking ball and- 

Lando throws it and Charles can’t stop himself, running after it and kicking it around with his paws, barking excitedly. It’s so much fun and he stumbles over the toy, making a surprised noise before chewing on it. He should be embarrassed but he’s actually having fun and he brings Lando the ball back, happily dropping it in his lap. 

Lando laughs, cuddling him and Charles nearly melts, licking his hands and face and Lando’s eyes are lighting up even more. “Oh my god, he’s _adorable_!” He beams at Charles, Alex filming them and George grins. “Imagine if he stays like that.” 

Charles growls at that but it doesn’t sound threatening at all and Alex laughs, fondling his ears. “You’re a cutie, Charlie. Wish we could keep you like that.” 

Charles huffs and climbs on Alex’s lap, he _hates_ how tiny he is and he eyes the ball in Lando’s hand curiously. It was fun and maybe he could throw it again- 

The door flies open and a stressed looking Pierre stands in the doorway, visibly relaxing when he spots Charles on Alex’s lap. “Oh thank god, and I thought Arthur lost you!” 

He comes closer and Charles licks one more time over Alex’s hand before jumping from his lap, excitedly running towards Pierre, barking. 

“Yeah, I missed you too.” Pierre laughs, picking him up and Lando grins. “Can’t we keep him like that? I’m sure it would be fun.” 

He gives Pierre his best puppy eyes but Pierre just snorts, shaking his head. “Absolutely not, I want my boyfriend back.” 

“Sad”, George mumbles and Alex grins. “He should turn back in a few hours anyway, right? Max mentioned something like that before.” 

“Yeah and that’s why we have to get back now. Don’t want him to change back in the paddock when Mattia thinks he’s sick.” Pierre gives them a crooked grin and Lando smirks. “That truly would be unfortunate. Especially if he ends up being naked like Max.” 

“At least he’s not a full-grown lion”, Alex comments dryly. “Should be easy to get around with him.” 

“Yeah thank god.” Pierre laughs and Lando pouts. “I’m still so disappointed I missed Max as a lion cub! Can one of you-“ 

“NO!”, George, Alex and Pierre say nearly at the same time and Lando raises his hands defensively. “Was just an idea.” 

“He’ll turn you into a fucking rat if he ends up like a lion _again_. No more curses on Max”, Alex says sternly and Lando sighs deeply. “ _Fine_.”

“See you tomorrow guys.” Pierre gives them one last smile before leaving and Charles cuddles up to him, letting himself get carried back to the hotel. 

“You’re tired, baby?”, Pierre asks, carding his fingers through his soft fur and Charles huffs, curling himself in a small ball on the arm that’s carrying him. He is, it was an exhausting day with lots of new impressions and barking and chasing things and all he wants is to sleep. And be human again. 

“Let’s hope Max said the truth, no?” Pierre gives him a soft smile when they’re back in his room and Charles barks affirmatively, running around the room to get rid of the last bit of energy. He misses Lando’s ball and he’s kinda disappointed Pierre left it behind. 

Pierre just laughs and gets them some food for dinner, Charles not caring anymore if all he’s eating is dog food - he just wants to go to sleep and wake up as a human again. He still tries stealing pieces from Pierre’s chicken, without success though and if a puppy could pout, he would. 

He cuddles up on Pierre’s chest after dinner, putting his head on his paws and sighs, his little heart still beating fast from all the running. Pierre pulls him closer, pressing a soft kiss on his head. 

“Good Night, _chéri_ ”, he whispers and Charles barks quietly, head butting Pierre gently one more time before pressing himself against his chest. 

God, all he wants is to be human again. 

When he wakes up the next morning, Charles nearly doesn’t dare to open his eyes again and he takes a deep breath. He definitely _feels_ more human again and when he slowly opens his eyes, he breathes out in relief when he sees that he got his human body back. 

He has _hands_ and actual _legs_ and he swallows, slowly sitting up and running his hand over his limbs. Pierre is still fast asleep and Charles blinks, his head still spinning a little. It feels weird being back in his own body and he carefully moves his legs, staring at his toes and stretching a little.

He’s completely naked, fucking pissed at Max but he feels mostly exhausted, tired. He slowly gets up, taking a shower before getting himself some fresh clothes and empties a whole water bottle from the minibar. When he comes back in the room, Pierre is awake, sleepily blinking at him and a relieved smile on his face. 

“You’re back, oh thank god”, he mumbles and Charles nods, sitting down next to him and pulling him into a gentle kiss. God, he missed kissing Pierre. 

“I am. And I’m gonna kill Max later”, he says dryly, clearing his throat when he notices that his voice is still a little hoarse and Pierre laughs. “Maybe wait a few days, okay? At least until the race is over.” 

“Hm.” Charles rolls his eyes but he knows Pierre is right - he can’t do shit now, not with Max obviously being prepared for him trying to get revenge. 

Missing Free Practice is one thing - missing Qualifying? Bad. Missing the actual race? That’s something even he can’t get away with and he blushes a little when his stomach grumbles. 

“You’re hungry?” Pierre kisses him again, pulling him closer and Charles nods, relaxing against his chest. He can feel his magic coming back, flowing through his veins, warming him and god, it feels so fucking good. 

He missed it, felt empty without it and Pierre smiles, kissing him again. 

“I’m gonna order room service.” Pierre carefully untangles himself and Charles reluctantly lets him go, testing a few easy spells to get used to the feeling again. He has never felt more powerless than in the last 36 hours and he breathes out in relief when he cleans their dirty clothes with one flick of his wrist. 

Thank fuck. 

It’s during breakfast, Charles nearly inhaling his porridge, glad to finally get some real food in his stomach again when Pierre looks up, a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Charles?” 

“Mhm?” 

“I really want a Labrador puppy now.”

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of you asked for Max using the same curse on Charles and- look, I just had to
> 
> inspiration was [ this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZ6LqiVrYkE&feature=youtu.be) and thanks to Daniel for telling us about [Tangled Love](https://twitter.com/danielricciardo/status/1146013806868537344) with Max sksksk
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
